


Without You

by Tarlan



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-19
Updated: 2002-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-20 13:25:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Vin move on together... and discover each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without You

Vin had no idea which of them had decided upon this particular trail, or whether they had merely let their horses follow their noses, but he awoke this morning to the pre-dawn chorus of birds within a great forest. Although not deafening, the chatter of birds brought Chris awake too, and he leaned up on one elbow while rubbing the sleep from his eyes with the other hand.

Last night they had set up camp under a protective ledge just below the ridge and looking out over a dense valley of trees but as the sky lightened in the east, Vin realized this spot made for an incredible vantage point where he could see all the way to the distant mountains. He turned back to grin at Chris, wanting to share the wonder of this place, only to find his breath sucked from him by an even more beautiful sight.

The campfire smoldered between them, and it took Chris only a few sticks and some dry moss to send the flames licking at the still morning air, but then Chris turned his attention to the amazing vista spread out before them, seemingly entranced as the sun rose above the mountains to chase away the shadows in the valley below. Instead of seeing this start of a new day with his own eyes, Vin fell headlong into the clear, moss green eyes of his companion, seeing the sunrise reflected there with incredible clarity until wisps of smoke from the campfire obscured this natural mirror. Only then did he turn to face the rising sun, shaking inside from the intensity of a startling revelation.

How could he have not recognized the sheer beauty of this man before this moment? Or the feelings he held for him?

Even with his face roughened by dark gold bristles and his blond hair tousled from sleep, Chris remained incredibly handsome. Yet, as he stared off into the distance, with his full lower lip pouting softly and emphasizing the curve of the Cupid's bow on top, the rays of the rising sun highlighted each and every vibrant shade of green and gold in those wide-open eyes, momentarily stilling the beat of Vin's heart as his blood pooled in his groin. Vin swallowed to try to ease the sudden dryness in his throat, his hands dropping into his lap to hide the erection tenting his loose-fitting pants.

"Vin?"

"Slept uneasy," he mumbled in response to the concerned tone. "'Spect I'll loosen up on the ride."

Chris nodded, seemingly satisfied with the answer, and so the awkward moment passed much to Vin's relief.

They ate a quick breakfast and then readied the horses to move on, slowly making their way through the forest along a little used track. At times, the canopy of the tall trees blotted out the light, plunging them into deep shadows, and then they would ride through a clearing, seeing the cloudy summer sky above their heads and basking momentarily in sunlight before entering the dense forest once again.

They made their way slowly through the broken day, having no particular destination in mind or any deadline to keep. It had been this way since the bounty hunters started flocking into the town in search of the five hundred dollar reward placed on Vin's head and forcing Vin to leave or be dragged back to Tascosa for a hanging -- or shot dead where he stood. Originally, Chris had promised to ride with him to Tascosa to help him clear his name. And there had been a time when he had hoped one of Eli Joe's men might talk, letting the Judge know the truth of how Eli Joe had framed him for the murder of Jess Kincaid, but they had taken the truth with them to the grave.

With Eli Joe and his men dead, Vin had no way left to prove his innocence, and he had no intention of hanging for a murder he had not committed.

What surprised him, though, was arriving at the livery that morning two weeks ago and finding Chris saddled up and ready to ride with him. Even though the thought of Chris riding out with him was one of the happiest of his life, Vin had tried to dissuade him. After all, Chris had started a new life in the town after spending years on the trail filled with grief for his murdered family. He had gone so far as to buy a plot of land and build a home upon it with an idea of buying some breeding stock and making a living from selling the foals they produced.

Until then, Vin had accepted that they would part company, though he had hated the idea of moving on without Chris. In the space of a few years, Chris had become everything to him: friend and brother, teacher and student. They had shared everything from whiskey to women, telling each other things that they had shared with few others. Moving on without Chris would have felt like losing a limb -- or half his soul. Now he wondered if it might have meant leaving his heart behind too.

****

Chris allowed Vin to take the lead as they rode in single file along the overgrown track, taking advantage of the peace to reflect upon the choices he had made.

It was while he was laid up, waiting for his gunshot wound to heal, that he realized how important Vin had become to him -- so much more than just a friend -- and he wondered how he could have ever considered staying with Ella and letting Vin ride away. His doubts about Ella had set in as soon as he realized the price he would have to pay for having her, and it was almost a relief to discover that she was no good, just as Vin said. What he had not expected was to find that small shrine set up in his name within her closet and to learn that she had murdered a woman and her child -- his wife and son -- purely to remove them from her obsessed path.

Vin had told everyone that Ella had slipped away from him but Chris knew the truth. Vin was too good a tracker to let a woman like Ella get away, having been taught how to follow a trail by both the Kiowa and the Comanche but, with no bounty on her head, he would be branded a murderer for killing her. However, bringing her back alive had been out of the question, for what court would believe such a genteel woman was capable of such a heinous act? Chris had no physical proof to offer beyond the closet filled with photos, news cuttings and other memorabilia from his former life. As to her confession, it would be his word against hers, for Fowler had taken the truth with him to the grave along with all those he had hired for that terrible deed.

Even Judge Travis, for all his knowledge of the events surrounding the Larabee murders, would be bound by law to let her go through lack of evidence. The same way he had let Guy Royal free when no one could provide evidence that he had hired Tophat Bob to murder the landowners who had refused to sell their land to him.

Vin had done what Chris had been unable to do at the time. He had rid the world of Ella's evil, sending her straight to Hell, but Chris felt no resentment against Vin for being the one to pull the trigger. Perhaps it was because Vin seemed so much a part of him, whereas he would have resented anyone else completing that task for him -- even Buck.

The black grief that had lingered within him all those years melted away into something far healthier after that day, knowing that Vin had given him the justice he had craved for Sarah and Adam. He no longer felt driven by a thirst for revenge. Instead, his thoughts had turned away from darkness and despair, looking back into the light of new possibilities and maybe a chance to love again.

Pushing thoughts of Ella Gaines aside, he let his eyes roam the surprisingly broad shoulders as Vin rocked slightly in the saddle ahead of him. The buckskin coat hid the true outline of Vin's torso, but Chris had seen him without the coat enough times to allow his memory to supply the details. The broad shoulders tapered down to a slim waist and hips perhaps just a little wider than his lean form. Strongly muscled legs wrapped easily around the large gelding with the slightest dig of heels sending gentle commands to the often-tempestuous beast.

Dappled sunlight caught at the curls falling beneath the brim of his slouch hat, reflecting in every autumn shade of gold, russet and brown. If social convention did not say otherwise, then Chris would have had little trouble in seeking more than just companionship from the man riding before him.

Silently, he wondered if a particular type of person drew him because, other than gender, Vin and Sarah shared so many traits. Both were quiet spoken and loved the natural world around them, taking great pleasure in the beauty of each changing season. Both had a zest for life that made the whole world glow around them and an easy smile for all of God's creatures, and they each had an innate gentleness of soul that made them seem so fragile, and yet they were the strongest people he had ever known.

Even in the terrible destruction of the fire, Chris had seen the signs of a struggle and he knew, instinctively, that Sarah had fought Fowler and his men to her last breath. He knew that Vin would be the same, refusing to give in to the hangman and his noose, kicking and fighting to the end of the drop, though Chris did not intend to ever let that happen, willing to hang beside Vin if necessary.

Vin drew to a halt in the center of one clearing, and Chris pulled up almost alongside, mesmerized as Vin lifted his face to the patch of sky high above. As if looking into a still pond, Chris saw the reflection in the incredible blue of his eyes, his own darting away when Vin looked askance at him without warning.

"Gonna rain by nightfall."

Chris looked up and saw the darkening clouds slowly moving over their little patch of sky, robbing them of warm sunlight, and yet Vin's eyes retained that beautiful, azure blue that reminded Chris so much of the mountain skies on a cloudless summer's day.

He smiled softly as not even the prospect of cold rain could drive away the warmth of being with Vin.

****

Vin tugged on the reins to draw his horse off the track towards the base of the hill they were skirting, glancing back only once to ensure Chris was following -- not wanting to leave anything to chance with the rain beating down upon them. Chris looked just as miserable as he, all hunched in the saddle with his hat drawn low, and Vin hoped he would have some good news soon to impart for he had seen what looked like an overhang that they could huddle under until the rain stopped.

He breathed a sigh of relief when the overhang turned out even better than he hoped, going back over ten feet into the hill. He climbed off his horse and ground tied the gelding near the entrance, taking everything he needed from its back. He noted Chris doing likewise. Vin ducked beneath the overhang, discovering that the ground was saturated for the first few feet, and then just damp thereafter. He dropped his saddle and unrolled his bedroll, spreading it out across the damp earth and then watching Chris laid his alongside. Vin kept low as he made his way towards the back, using his knife to cut away some of the exposed roots of the trees above in the hope that they would be dry enough to get a small fire going near the entrance. His luck held, and he had a modest fire heating the chilled air around them soon after. He piled the slightly wetter wood close by for the fire to dry out for use later. Chris set the coffeepot over the top and they waited in companionable silence, staring at the tiny flames caressing the battered surface.

Outside, the light faded as Vin sipped at the hot coffee, letting it warm his cold innards. He looked across at Chris and grinned, enjoying the way the light from the fire turned Chris's wheat blond hair to burnished gold. The flickers moved over the planes of the handsome face, caressing the high cheekbones and glinting off the slightly wettened lips, sending deep shadows into the hollows of his cheeks and beneath that full lower lip. Orange and red flares reflected back from his eyes as they smiled back at him.

As he stared back into the tiny flames, Vin wondered what patterns they would make upon Chris's naked flesh. Would they caress the protruding hipbone and ribcage? Would they glint back from soft curls of golden hair at his groin or from the down of his thighs? Would Chris feel that gentle caress upon his skin like a lover's touch and encourage it with soft whimpers and moans of pleasure?

Vin looked away into the darkness beyond the overhang as a familiar tightness in his groin warned him that he was perilously close to making his desire known to the man seated close to him. Having such powerful feelings of desire for Chris frightened him, having not felt anything like this since the day he had first laid eyes on Charlotte Richmond. However, falling for her beauty and charms was one thing, married or not, but falling for another man was a sin that would have every God-fearing man in the territory gasping in shock. And consummating that desire would have both of them hanged or imprisoned even if Chris did reciprocate. So, what the hell was he thinking?

He sighed softly as he used a stick to dig into the fire to keep it going strong. He knew exactly what he was thinking and hanging or imprisonment would be a small price to pay for having Chris Larabee as his lover as well as being his best friend.

He looked back and saw evidence of the hard day's ride in the fatigued eyes as Chris began to strip off his duster now that the temperature had risen due to the small fire. The cold and rain that had accompanied them for the second half of the day had taken its toll on him too, and he watched with half-mast eyelids as Chris hung up his duster to act as an extra shield against the rain that still fell outside. Vin stripped off his damp buckskin coat and spread it out to catch some of the heat from the fire.

"Vin?"

"Yeah, I hear you," Vin intoned softly amid the chattering of his teeth from the cold, not needing to be a mind reader as he began to strip off the next layer. The rain had seeped beneath his coat, soaking through the layers to his skin, and he shivered unexpectedly as he realized how chilled he felt. Once half-naked, he wrapped his blanket around his bare torso, glancing up in time to see a flash of pale skin as Chris did the same.

"Ought to get out of the rest. Ain't nobody gonna be about in this rain to catch us with our pants down."

Chris laughed gently at Vin's suggestion but moments later, he was fighting to wriggle out of the tight black pants that seemed glued to his legs by the amount of rain they had soaked up. It did not help that the overhang was not high enough to allow either of them to stand upright.

"Need help there, Pard?"

Even in the meager light from the fire, Vin could see the flush rise in the pale cheeks, and then Chris did something unexpected; he said, "Yeah."

****

Chris almost laughed again when Vin's eyebrows rose right into his hairline, and he could not mistake the look that crossed his companion's face afterwards even though it burned in the blue eyes for only a split second. It was desire. He watched carefully as Vin laid his beige pants out to dry before turning his attention back to deal with his predicament, feeling fresh goosebumps rise on his damp skin that had nothing to do with the chill in the air.

Chris had managed to wrestle the damp material over his hips, but trying to pull his pants off while keeping his underwear on had proven far too difficult given the cramped conditions beneath the overhang. He waited as Vin dropped to his knees in front of him and then placed one hand on Vin's shoulder to steady himself.

"You know, if you didn't wear such tight pants then you wouldn't get stuck in them when it rained."

As Vin tugged hard on one leg, Chris felt his dignity sink further as his underwear went too, leaving him stooped over in their shelter with damp pants and underwear around his knees -- and his naked groin in Vin's face.

It would have made sense for him to make some kind of joke about the situation but, instead, he caressed the damp locks of curly hair with the hand he had placed on Vin's shoulder. Vin remained motionless for far longer than considered seemly behavior as he stared into Chris's groin and then, slowly, he tilted his face up until their eyes met.

This time there was no mistaking the lust that burned there, with the sapphire blue almost swallowed by the blackness of his dilated pupils. Vin's tongue tip sneaked out to wet his lips, leaving them glistening in invitation as he stretched upwards, meeting Chris halfway in their first, tentative kiss.

Hands that had tugged on wet material now glided over his chilled flesh, from the back of his thighs then upwards to grasp the firm mounds of his ass, drawing him into a deeper kiss. He buried both his hands into the damp strands of hair to stop Vin pulling away as he devoured his mouth with hungry kisses. Vin struggled against him, forcing him back, and he stared down at him in bewilderment.

"Ain't gonna get far... with them wet pants... around your knees," Vin breathed hoarsely as he encouraged Chris to drop down onto the spread bedrolls beside him.

It took a few moments of mounting frustration before Chris had kicked the rain-sodden pants aside with Vin's help and then he threw down one of the blankets and stretched out upon it. He swallowed hard as Vin grasped the waistband of his underwear and drew down the faded pink material, revealing firm, golden flesh that rippled with each flex of strong muscle. Vin discarded the remnants of his clothing and crawled over to Chris like a powerful cat stalking its prey. His eyes ranged over Chris's body, the heat of gaze bringing Chris's shaft to aching hardness.

Vin paused once astride Chris's legs, leaning down to lick the flesh of his inner thigh from knee to the sensitive skin just short of his balls, moaning softly as spikes of pleasure lanced through his body, turning his blood to molten lava. Chris reached for Vin, fingers grazing the slightly stubbled square jaw as Vin dipped his head again to stroke the length of Chris's hardened flesh with his tongue.

Chris's hands tangled into the thick curls as he thrust upwards, wanting to feel the hot mouth engulf him, and whimpering when all he felt was the heat of Vin's soft laughter breathing across the sensitive tip as Vin sank back onto his knees. Chris bucked up again, demanding more of the sweet mouth, only to feel hands take advantage of the movement to grasp under his hips, lifting him higher and sliding him up the incline of Vin's strong thighs. Once there, Vin pushed back his legs, spreading them to reveal the hidden entrance to Chris's body. He braced Chris's legs against his shoulders and reached into the saddlebag that he had dumped on the ground beside his bedroll. Intrigued, Chris watched the nimble fingers grope inside the bag, frowning when they came out clasping a small tin of gun grease.

Vin flipped off the lid and scooped up a generous amount with his fingers.

"Want you, Chris. But it ain't gonna be easy the first time. Might hurt some."

"You done this before?" Chris was not certain why he felt saddened that Vin had already taken another man. He knew it ought not to matter and would be better for one of them having some experience.

"No... but I seen it done. And I know I want it... with you."

It felt a little silly to feel so much joy that he would be Vin's first but Chris could not help but grin as he relaxed against this man he trusted above all others. He felt the cool grease pressed against a part of him that no person had touched since he was a babe, for not even Sarah, for all their intimacy, had ever touched him there. He tried to relax further as a finger breached the tight opening but instinctively clenched against the unfamiliar intrusion.

"It's okay, Chris. It's okay," Vin murmured, and then the pressure inside his body was forgotten as Vin's other hand wrapped around his softening shaft, bringing him back to full hardness. Without volition, he began to thrust into the tight circle of fingers, unconsciously bearing down on the finger that pushed inside him, stretching the ring of muscle until it loosened. He gasped as an incredible sensation spiraled up from deep inside, bucking hard against the dual pleasure as he felt his climax building.

He cried out when Vin pulled away, concentrating instead on the callused thumb that stroked the precome over the sensitive head as Vin pushed the blunt head of his own erection against Chris's loosened hole. With a grunt of pain, he felt the thick shaft push inside, gasping at the impossible fullness. Vin froze in place and Chris had no idea how much time passed before he felt Vin start to move again, pushing deeper inside his body.

He stared up into Vin's tense features, seeing beads of perspiration pop out on his forehead from the deliberate slowness of his penetration. Lust-darkened eyes latched onto his, but Chris could also see the concern in there for him, holding Vin back.

"Do it. Let go, Vin... and do it." He gave a reassuring smile and gasped anew as Vin thrust deep and hard, filling him completely, and hitting that sensitive spot inside to send fresh waves of pleasure coursing through him. He could feel the heat of Vin's flesh against the back of his thighs, could feel the crispness of coarse pubic hair against his ass cheeks.

Rapture filled the face poised above him as they found a steady pace, with body and mind spiraling up towards joyous completion as Chris countered each thrust, deepening his possession until Vin shouted out his release, flooding Chris's innards in liquid heat. His own release came moments later, the seed splattering across his belly and chest.

Vin slumped forward, his shaft still buried deep inside Chris, his heaving chest glistening with sweat. A long moment later, Vin opened pleasure-sated eyes and gave Chris a lazy grin that said far more than words to describe how he felt. Gently, he pulled out of Chris's body and lowered Chris's legs from his shoulders.

"Okay?"

Chris stretched his back and legs, feeling twinges in muscles he had not known existed until now. "Just a little sore is all."

"Roll over. Let me check you're okay."

Chris grabbed his damp underwear and wiped off the spent seed before turning, letting his head rest on his forearms as he felt a cool, damp cloth wipe him clean. The heat of Vin's naked flesh touched the length of his body as Vin lay down beside him, and he rolled onto his side to face his lover, an arm draping over Vin to mirror the possessive embrace of Vin's arm.

"What happens next?"

Vin remained silent for a moment. "Don't ever want to be without you. Want forever... just you and me."

"Sounds good." Chris smiled against lips that touched in a gentle and loving kiss. "Now... about seeing it done before..." Chris trailed off with a questioning smile, enjoying the way Vin's cheeks darkened in embarrassment.

As he listened to a story from Vin's hidden past among the Comanche, a new warmth suffused him that went beyond the meager fire or the contact of flesh on flesh. The warmth of Vin's presence seeped deep into his heart and soul and he knew that no matter what happened in the future, for good or bad, he would never be alone again.

THE END


End file.
